Star Ocean: Till The End Of Time
by Soulsick
Summary: Yes my friends it is, the 3 star ocean. Preview, not exactly how it goes. Next chapter soon.


Keep in mind that this isn't the exact way SO3 goes, just a preview. I'm not sure how to begin this; I didn't get a lot of info on the game v_v  
  
Years have past since the Ten Wise Men had fallen. Now, on Earth four hundred years later The Galaxy Federation, once known as the Earth Federation, had begun a study of space and has finished examining one-third of the entire galaxy. On Earth a young boy named Fate Linegod is preparing to go on a family vacation to a planet called Haida, along with his childhood girlfriend Sophia.  
  
"Fate, are you ready?" Sophia called out.  
  
"Huh, oh yeah, just a second." Fate said. "I just gotta get this one thing." He looked around his room for a gift he was going to give to Sophia. He found it and put it in his pocket. Fate had blue hair (Claude's style) with a white vest and black sleeves, black pants and fingerless gloves. He walked out in the hall to see Sophia with her suitcase (or whatever they use 400 years from now) and waiting impatiently.  
  
"Bout time." She said. "Took ya long enough." (I'm not sure what she looks like)  
  
"Hey, we got plenty of time." Fate said.  
  
"If fifteen is long enough for you to go to the space port, load your luggage, and sit down, you must be really fast." Sophia said teasingly.  
  
"Well, I could be wrong."  
  
"C'mon." Sophia grabbed Fate's hand and raced into the room where his parents were.  
  
"Oh, I see you two are ready." Roger (Not his real name) said.  
  
"Yeah." Fate said setting his things by the door.  
  
"How long will we be gone?" Sophia said.  
  
"About, two weeks." Kim (Not her real name) said.  
  
"And, how long will it take to get there?" Fate asked.  
  
"Depends." Roger answered.  
  
"I hate when you say that." Fate wined.  
  
"Lets get going." Kim said. Everyone grabbed their things and hopped in the car. (or whatever they use 400 years from now) They entered the center of the big city, Sacarson City. It was an amazing city indeed. (so amazing I swear I can't explain it) They reached the spaceport after ten minutes and made their way to the shuttle. Fate and Sophia had a room linked to Roger and Kim's room. Fate sat his things down at the foot of his bed and laid down. He thought this was a perfect time to give Sophia the gift he was going to give her but thought against it. He closed his eyes and began to fall asleep. Sophia noticed this and quietly crept over to Fate's bedside.  
  
"Fate?" She said as she poked him. "Fate?" He was fast asleep. She laughed silently to herself at what she was about to do. "BOO!!" Fate sat bolt upright, eyes wide. Sophia fell to the ground laughing.  
  
"Wha, what was that for?" He asked.  
  
"Tee hee, you should have seen the look on your face." She laughed.  
  
"It was that funny?" Sophia nodded playfully and giggled some more.  
  
"You don't want to fall asleep yet, doncha wanna see space?" Sophia asked.  
  
"Not really." Fate said as he lied back down. Sophia got up and sat on the bed.  
  
"Aw, c'mon." She wined.  
  
"Tell me when something neat comes up then."  
  
"Something neat came up" Fate looked at her. "Well, really, space IS neat."  
  
"That maybe so."  
  
"You're no fun." She gave him a playful look and went over to the window.  
  
"I wish we had TV in here." Fate said.  
  
"I know, it's like boring with out one." Sophia agreed.  
  
"I thought you said space wasn't boring." Sophia had a blank look for a moment.  
  
"Uh, well, you know what I mean." She said. Fate laughed a little and closed his eyes again. Sophia wouldn't take her eyes off the ocean of stars. She felt like she was in a gigantic painting of space. She saw a shooting star fly by in the distance. She gasped and looked at Fate, but realized he was still sleeping so turned back to the stars, smiling slightly. She sighed and walked over to her bed. She fell asleep as well. After an hour Fate woke up and saw Sophia sleeping.  
  
"I thought you didn't want to miss any sightseeing for space." He said teasingly. He grabbed his sketchpad and began to draw. He was obsessed with drawing (like me ^_^) dragons and made up things. He was a very good drawer indeed. When he was no older than six he was an amazing drawer for someone his age. (like me ^_^) The one thing he hated about being a good drawer was once he accomplished a great piece of work; he wanted something more, something beyond professional. (like me -^) Once he was done with his dragon Sophia woke up.  
  
"Oh, hey when'd you wake up?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"Bout, seven minutes ago." Fate answer. Just then the door opened to reveal Roger.  
  
"Hey you two, we're almost there. Better get ready." He said.  
  
"Kay." Fate said as he put his sketchpad away. Sophia sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"So, what do you wanna do when we get there?" Fate asked.  
  
"Oh, I dunno, what do you wanna do?" She asked.  
  
"I dunno, that's why I'm asking you." Sophia stopped and looked at him. Fate looked back. There was a long disturbing silence.  
  
"Spy on people!" they shouted at the same time. They packed their things faster and raced into Roger and Kim's room.  
  
"Are you ready?" Fate asked the second they set foot in the room.  
  
"Yep, just wait'n for you." Roger said. They duo, Fate and Sophia, grabbed their bags and made their way to the shuttles doors. They caught a bus (or whatever they- you now) and headed for Laylong City. They reached it thirty minutes and walked into a hotel. (or whatever) As Fate was walking into the room he saw a very suspicious person with something in his hand. He walked into the transporter (Star Trek)  
  
"Hey Fate, wahtcha looking at?" Sophia asked, as she looked his direction.  
  
"Huh, oh, uh nothing." He walked into the room.  
  
"Better not be another girl." She muttered under her breath.  
  
"Well, that's your room, and that's" Roger began.  
  
"Dad, I know this already, dangit." Fate wined.  
  
"Oh alright. You and Sophia go be free." Roger said.  
  
"Thanks." Fate said.  
  
"Hi Mr. Linegod." Sophia said as she walked back in. Fate grabbed her hand as he ran out. "Bye Mr. Linegod."  
  
"Aren't they cute together?" Kim asked.  
  
"They are now, just wait." Roger said. Fate and Sophia were looking for people that would be fun to spy on in the spaceport square. As the duo was passing a small figurine stand Fate saw the same strange man he saw in the Hotel.  
  
"Fate?" Sophia waved a hand in front of his face.  
  
"Huh, what."  
  
"What were you looking at? Again?" She asked.  
  
"See that guy over there?" Fate pointed in the direction of the character.  
  
"Um, yeah. So what?"  
  
"I saw that same guy at the hotel. Lets go spy on him"  
  
"O-kay." Sophia ran with Fate and followed the man.  
  
"I think he's some part of a group." Fate said.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Sophia asked.  
  
"He had some kind of symbol on his jacket."  
  
"Really?" Sophia halted.  
  
"Huh, why'd you stop?" Sophia pulled Fate into a nearby alley.  
  
"He could be part of a space army, Fate." She said worriedly. "Lets find someone else to spy on."  
  
"If he's gonna do something bad we gotta let someone know." Fate said. "And the only way to find out is if we follow him." He ran toward the mysterious figure.  
  
"The things I do for love." Sophia said as she chased after Fate. The man went into a building and Fate and Sophia followed. Then Sophia saw the man pull something out of his pocket.  
  
"This is wildfire, do you copy?" The man said.  
  
"Come in wildfire."  
  
"Plans for operation seven-o-nine are complete." Wildfire said to the walky- talky (scary name) "Now the only thing left to do is to invade Haida with your strongest men."  
  
"No." Fate whispered.  
  
"Fate, you're not gonna do what I think you're gonna do are you?" Sophia asked. Fate didn't answer. He leaped from his hiding place and tackled the man.  
  
"You leave this place alone!" Fate shouted as he punched the man. The man lashed out for Fate's hand.  
  
"Stupid brat." He said as he threw Fate off him. Sophia hoped from her hiding place to help Fate.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Fate asked as he got back up.  
  
"Since yur gonna die here and now, might as well tell ya." Wildfire said. "My army is gonna invade this planet and kill anyone they can, and you'll be one of'em." Fate and Sophia didn't know what to do.  
  
"It's gonna be one of those days." Sophia said to Fate.  
  
"Hold on, what would happen if I were to call for help?" Fate asked. Sophia looked at him and he winked. She got the hint and went along with the gag.  
  
"I'd shoot ya."  
  
"What if I try to run?"  
  
"Same thing."  
  
Well then, SOMEBODY TRYING TO SHOOT ME!!" Fate screamed at the top of his lungs. The man looked around frantically as he pulled out his gun.  
  
"You never said I could scream for help." Fate said as Sophia broke down laughing. The man held the gun up and fried. Sophia quit laughing and looked up, horrified. The man laughed madly as he ran away. Fate felt the bullet scarp past his arm. He clutched his wound and fell to the ground. He looked at his blood-covered hand.  
  
"Fate, are you alright?" Sophia asked worriedly as she knelt beside him.  
  
"Y-yeah. Peachy." Fate said shakily. "We'd better get back before someone finds us." Sophia agreed and helped Fate stand up. They ran off toward the Hotel before anyone saw that they were there. As the two walked in to the room Fate's father looked up.  
  
"What happened to your arm?" Roger asked.  
  
"Scraped it." Fate said as he and Sophia walked into their room.  
  
"...alright." He said as he read the book he was reading. Fate sat on the bed while Sophia got a band-aid.  
  
"I didn't think he would shoot." Fate said. Sophia gave him the band-aid and sat next to him.  
  
"What did you think he would do?" She asked.  
  
"I thought he would of ran away." Fate answered as he fell back on the bed. "Most of had in the past."  
  
"That was then, this is now." Sophia said.  
  
"Worth trying." Fate said. Sophia sighed. She got up and walked over to her bed to get some sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Divine X: Like? No suggestions please, I got the next chapter planed out, believe it or not. Fate sound kawaii don't he? 


End file.
